Things That Go Bump In The Night
by TMadison
Summary: Two Part Halloween Detty fic: Read it to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Things that Go Bump In the Night- Part One**

Author's Note: I felt really weird writing this with all the horrible flooding going on in New York right now. My thoughts are with all the people in the New York area and hope that you are all safe and secure. I hope that you enjoy this special Halloween Detty fic. Anyway, this two-part takes place in Season 4- at just the beginning of the Community of Phoenix craziness beginning. (Possibly this Halloween night could save Daniel from falling into their clutches…or actually fall into someone else's clutches) Either way, have a Happy Detty Halloween.

* * *

Daniel's eyes grew wide as he watched the lighting streak across the Manhattan sky. He had to wonder if he was insane for traveling to Queens in this weather. For Betty, he knew he would do anything, even if he had to swim across the river to get to her. He would do it.

Anyway, it was better than his other option of going to have dinner at his mother's house. She always held a dinner party on Halloween night and the people she invited were a bunch of energy vampires. They sucked the life right out of you if you let them.

Plus, he had been having dinner with his mother three times a week since he returned from Tibet, mostly because she didn't want him to be lonely.

Yes. Dinner with his mother had been the extent of his social life since Molly died. Betty had been busy with her new position at MODE. Becks was in London doing a photo shoot for Vogue And except for his new friendship with Natalie, he had no social life to speak of.

. Daniel knew that it was time to change that. It had been almost six months since Molly's death. And he needed to start living again. In fact, he was going to ask Betty to have diner with him, giving them a chance to catch up. He had even gotten an invite to one of the most exclusive Halloween parties in Manhattan.

He knew she would love it. Betty loved Halloween.

He had planned it out. They would got to dinner and then to the party. Not that he was going to dress up. The last time he dressed up for anything was when he was in college. He was a pirate searching for….well, that was a long time ago.

Daniel wondered if she still had that butterfly costume from her first Halloween at MODE. She always wore a costume….except for this year, he had been shocked when she had come to work this morning and had no costume on.

In fact, her lack of costume wasn't the only thing off about his friend. She couldn't look him in the eye when she passed him in the hall. She was acting very un-Betty like. In fact, her skin looked pale and her eyes were dark. No Betty sparkle, whatsoever.

Not today. There was something very strange going on. .

Just another great reason to get together, he wanted to find out what was going on inside her beautiful mind. However, the opportunity slipped through his fingers when she came into his office and asked if she could leave a few hours early.

When he told her yes, she calmly thanked him. No over enthusiastic hug. No smile. Nothing. It was like the life had been sucked out of his best friend. He desperately wanted to see that smile again. It was the one source of sunshine that he had in his life at the moment and he was craving it like he craved air.

That was then, this is now. His concern about what was going on with her, only increased when he got the phone call from her telling him to get to Queens right away..

She sounded panicked. Before he could ask her what was wrong, the phone went dead. He tried to call her back but it went directly to voice mail. This sent Daniel directly into his protective mode.

Now, he was on his way to Queens in the worst night he could remember in a long time to make sure that everything was okay at the Casa de Suarez.

"Can't you go any faster?" Daniel asked the driver impatiently.

"I'm sorry. I'm going as fast as I can. This rain isn't letting up. It shouldn't be too much longer, Mr. Meade."

Daniel looked through the front windshield of the car. Rain was pounding against it. The windshield wipers were running at full speed and still unable to give the driver a clear view of the road.

When he arrived on Betty's street, he could see that the lights were out on the entire street. The car stopped in front of Betty's dark house. The lighting once again streaked brightly across the sky.

With his umbrella in hand, he opened the car door and made a run for the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. The sound of a cat screeching in the alleyway was enough to give Daniel chills.

After a few minutes, there was still no sign of life inside the Suarez household. This only worried him more that something was wrong. As long as he had known Betty and her family, he could never recall a moment when there was someone home. Plus, Betty had called him and told him that she needed him to come to Queens.

She had to be there.

Daniel insistently reached for the door knob. He turned it and the door swung open. He stepped just inside the door, closing his umbrella.

"Betty!" Daniel called out. The house was dark and there seemed to be no sign of anyone inside. He continued moving forward. "Betty! Anyone…"

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise that came from upstairs, making Daniel's heart stop. He dropped his umbrella and raced up the stairs, even though he had no idea of what he might find when he got there. He didn't care. He just wanted to get to Betty.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw the glow of a candle on a small table.

The glow of the candle gave Daniel enough light to see a large stain on the light-colored carpeting. He reached down and touched the damp spot. His pulled his hand up to reveal the hints of red liquid all over his hand.

Blood.

Daniel couldn't help but feel physically sick and lightheaded. He had a really bad feeling though that something was wrong. As he pulled his focus away from the spot on the carpet, he noticed foot prints leading down the hallway towards Betty's room.

He started slowly down the hallway, wishing suddenly that he had something to defend himself and Betty...and the rest of the Suarez family, if necessary.

As he followed the footprints that lead to Betty's room, he tried to be as quiet as possible. He slowly looked around the corner into Betty's room, when he did he was not prepared for what he found there.

Betty was lying on the floor, lifelessly. Her shirt covered in blood.

**PLEASE REVIEW. (Part 2 will be up later today.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things That Go Bump In the Night- Part Two**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and comments. It's fun to write something a little different. _

* * *

Daniel didn't waste a second, rushing to Betty's side. In less than a beat of his heart, he was on his knees beside her, checking for a pulse. The entire time, his heart pounded as wildly, as the rain pounded against the side of the Suarez house. The howling of the wind indicated that the weather was getting worse.

He let out a sigh of relief the moment that he found that Betty had a pulse, and that she was, in fact, still breathing. The gentle rise and fall of her chest was a welcoming site.

_She was still alive._

For a split second, Daniel knew that he should probably be worried about who did this to her but now, he couldn't think about that. He needed to take care of Betty.

Daniel reached over and grabbed a pillow from her bed to support her head, while he attempted to call for help. As he pulled out his phone, he wondered where Betty's family was and if they were hurt.

He looked down at his phone and attempted to make a call. There was no signal at all. It must be the weather that was keeping him from making that important call. He quickly placed the phone on the night stand.

It looked like he was in this alone. The best thing he could do was try to assess Betty's injuries and if necessary, get her into the town car and to the hospital. Another challenge, he knew they would face in this horrible weather.

"Betty, sweetie…" He lowered his face down to hers, touching her shoulder and shaking her gently to revive her.

When his attempt to wake her failed, he made a quick assessment, scanning the length of her body from her glasses-less face, to her blood stained shirt to her shorts and down her bare legs and her cute toes.

Then, he brought his eyes back to her blood stained shirt and knew he needed to look underneath to find the source of the blood on her shirt, before he moved her.

He reached for the hem of her shirt and then paused briefly, to look at Betty's face.

"Okay…I know you are going to kill me for this…but I'm just going to have to take that chance." He continued, pulling her shirt up revealing a red bra.

Red….now..,that was the first surprise. The second surprise was that Betty had hidden her amazing breasts all these years.

Suddenly, Daniel stopped his thoughts. "Come on…focus, Daniel." He said to himself, gently chastising himself for ogling Betty's boobs at a moment like this.

He scanned her chest and saw no sign of blood anywhere. This just didn't make sense at all. Where was the blood coming from?

"Daniel." He heard Betty murmur.

Daniel pulled his eyes to hers. Her eyes still closed tight. "Betty, are you okay?"

"My head is killing me." She lifted her hand to her head.

"How did you get on the floor and why is your shirt covered in blood?" Daniel asked, hoping that Betty could shed some light on the situation.

"Oh…Hilda spilled some of that fake blood that she was using for Dad's costume. I tried to clean it up but then I thought I heard someone downstairs. That's why I called you. That was one of the reasons I called you. I was scared." Betty slowly opened her eyes. "Uh…Daniel, why are you holding up my shirt?"

His eyes went back to her chest, as he pulled it back down. "Sorry. I was just trying to check you out. I mean, I had to make sure that you were okay. I was ready to take you to the hospital."

"Oh…so now you are a doctor." Betty managed to smile.

"You scared me so bad. I just didn't want anything to happen to you." Daniel said sincerely, as he helped her sit up. "You are kind of important to me."

"Just kind of…" Betty rubbed her head and then lowered her hand to her lap.

"No…you are really important to me, Betty." He corrected himself, as he brought his hand to her head. "Do we need to take you to the hospital?"

"I'll be okay. I think…"

"I feel a bump there." He rubbed her head tenderly. He was thankful that things weren't worse.

"This is so embarrassing." Betty said timidly. "I'm such a klutz. I must have hit my head when I tripped over something in the dark."

Daniel sat down on the floor beside her, leaning back against her bed. "We should probably take you to get looked at."

"I'll be fine…" Betty reached for his hand.

"Where is your family?"

"Archie got invited to this huge Halloween party. Everyone else went," said Betty.

"Why didn't you go?" Daniel asked. "Betty, you love Halloween."

"I thought about it…but I chickened out." Betty bit her lip. "I really didn't want to go alone. Hilda was going with Archie…and even my dad was taking this woman from across the street. I thought about asking you to go…"

Daniel smiled and then glanced down at their entwined hands. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you would want to dress up."

"I would have gone. Too bad I don't have a costume right now….because it's still early."

"Really…" Betty smiled. He squeezed her hand and looked in her eyes.

"Sure…" Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Great! I have just the thing."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Hilda, along with her father and Justin, returned to their dark house.

"Looks likes that power is out." Hilda opened the front door. "At least, we had power at the party."

"Actually, the party would have been better in the dark. That party was so lame. Bobbing for apples….who does that still? It's just gross," Justin said.

Hilda reached inside the drawer near the door for two flashlights. "Well, thank you for withholding your professional opinion at the party."

She handed one of the flashlights to her father and he stopped on the landing of the stairs.

"It was a great party. Everyone loved my costume," said Ignacio.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You were Dracula for the fourth year in a row."

"They still loved it." Ignacio replied. "It's a classic."

"At least, people thought you were in costume. People kept asking mom, if she was wearing a costume, dressed in a push up bra and fish net stockings…or just her every day clothes," said Justin.

"Well, I'm sorry to be such an embarrassment to you," said Hilda.

"I should have stayed home with Aunt Betty. She probably had way more fun," said Justin.

Hilda's eyes scanned the living room. With no power, she guessed that Betty's plans of calling Daniel and trying to get him to come over and watch a movie had been ruined. After all, Betty knew that costume parties weren't Daniel's cup of tea. "She's probably upstairs asleep. I'll check on her before I go to sleep"

"Well, I'm going to bed and try to pretend that this night never happened." Justin followed his grandfather up the stairs. "Are you coming upstairs?"

"I'm just going to make sure everything is locked up. I'll be up in a minute." She turned on her flashlight and started toward the kitchen.

Halfway through the living room, Hilda heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She stopped, wondering if she should call for Justin or her father.

Then, she heard the sound of a plastic bowl hitting the floor. She turned off the flash light and moved closer.

As she came around the corner, she found the source of the noise. Her eyes could barely believe what she saw.

Daniel had Betty perched on the counter and they were kissing….in costume.

Hilda suppressed her laughter. Betty found a way to have a party of her own.

"Good night. Dr. Meade…and Nurse Betty." Hilda remarked, causing the scrub-clad, stethoscope wearing Daniel and Betty wearing a sexy nurse's costume to break apart. "I see that you two had a very Happy Halloween."

She turned to leave but then turned back. "Just make sure that you two lock up before you go to bed." Hilda chuckled, as she turned on her flashlight and headed upstairs.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
